The Pegasus Filly Who Could Fly
'The Pegasus Filly Who Could Fly '''is another movie of Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades. Summary Tired of always using a plane to Fly, Scootaloo tries many attempts to fly wusing her wings. In the meantime, there is in airship war and Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, the Biskit Twins, and Ripslinger are amongst it. So the CMC and Vanellope have to take a break from helping Scootaloo fly with her wings. Will they help their pegasus friend finally fly? Plot Patchy opening/The movie begins Patchy's prologue: Potty the Parrot tells Patchy that the kids are here to see "The Pegasus Filly Who Could Fly." However, Patchy says that he has lost "The Pegasus Filly Who Could Fly", and tells the kids to forget about The Cutie Mark Crusaders. After a long treasure hunt where Patchy finds a tape that holds the film, he plays the tape. The tape shows a long clip of The CMC Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo riding the Scooter and wagon to a catchy tune before abruptly showing the EBS color bars. After Patchy sees this, he proclaims that "The CMC betrayed us!" and throws out all his CMC merchandise and runs away again. However, Potty informs him that the tape is not over and that the ''real "The Pegasus Filly Who Could Fly" is about to begin. As a countdown to that starts, Patchy excitedly says, "Really?!" and his throwing everything away is rewinded again and the film begins. Movie Segment: The Cutie Mark Crusaders are at the school house. And Cheerlie is on the subject of Pegasi and planes. Scootaloo is very intrested in it the most. Once school is over, Scootaloo decieds to try and fly. She runs off a small hill and she flaps her wings. But she falls back onto the ground. Then who should come along but, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. The 2 then start making fun of her. And they claim that she'll always be "a flightest, blank flanked pegasus." Then Scootaloo sings about how she was she could fly. Beginning to fly Soon Scootaloo meets up with her friends and explains about her desire to fly, Vanellope and Wheelie decide to help her. First they try to launch her, but it fails due to low thrust and lift. Wheelie then gets an idea, they tie a bunch of ballons on Scootaloo and she starts to float up but she continues to float. But she then shoots out some of the ballons with her pistol and float back down. Wheelie then gets another idea, they tie her to a kite. Then they tow her behind Vanellope's car, at first it worked but then the kite's support beams broke. Wheelie then gets another idea, they try to use a giant slingshot, but once they fired Scootaloo only flew about 5 feet. Wheelie concludes they need some more thrust. Then he sets up a cannon, however Scootaloo's nervous abot this one. But Wheelie garuntees it'll work and he decides to test it on himself. But when he cannon fired, it only fired his helmet. Wheeelie then shows his new plan, Scootaloo will ride a slate wagon down a rump and then when the can drives off the track, she go flying. But this time Scootaloo rejects the idea. They then get into an arguement but then Wheelie falls into the car and rides it in the format like how he descirbed. But as he's flying, he slams into a tree happened to be in the flying path. And tumbles down the branches and falls into a lake. After Wheelie gets out, he's out of ideas. Then they notice the sun setting so they decide to call it temperally quits. The airships That night, several airships start flying above Equestria which King Solar Flare notcies. and then he sees a green plane and revealed: Ripslinger! Then he sees a certain logo on the tail of one of the airships. He then told the guards to contact the others right away. The guards do so, and then Ripslinger lands onboard of the ships. Onboard, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and the Biskits Twins are onboard too. And Ripslinger asks what's going on. Diamond Tiara then explains they're gonna join forces with the Changling airships to take over Equestria, Riplsinger decides to join them. Next morning The next day, King Solar Flare explains about the airships and Ripslinger. And how that they're with the Changelings to take over Equestria. And the airships seem to have the bombs attached to them. After hearing this, our heroes conclue they must put a stop to it. So they head for the Hindenburg. And they prepare for battle, landing all turrents and preping their planes. And they took off. To the skys Then our heroes take off in the Hindenburg, to find the other airships. But suddenly they were ambushed. There were 3 smalller airships around them. And they attack, quickly our heroes take action. And destroy them. But then they see more coming, they destroy all they can but still more keep coming. And they are outnumbered. So they have no choice but to hide in the clouds. Later night/making a better attack plan Meanwhile, as they hide in the clouds. The Hiddenburg gently hovers in the clouds, as the team try and replan their attack stragety. While Scootaloo is still wondering if she'll ever fly. The pets then notice her down in the dumps. And ask her what's troubling her, Scootaloo shares she wants to fly, using her wings. But her first attempts were failures. Then she tears up, and cries. The pets then cheer her up. And they encourage her to keep trying and if she tries hard, she'll fly. Back the battle The next day, as the sun rises. The team prepare to put their plan into action, and soon enough they take off. After scouting around in their planes they locate some more airships, as well as triplanes guarding them. Then they begin the dogfight against the triplanes, then the triplanes draw their fire at our heroes but with the new plan on their side, they manage to over power them. But then Ripslinger appears, Trivia *This movie is partly based off the Spongebob episode, "The Sponge Who Could Fly" *guest star in this film *This is when Scootaloo finally flies her own wings Scenes *Patchy opening/The movie begins *Beginning to fly *The airships * Songs and Music # # # # # # # # # # # #Soundtrack: Toy Story - Buzz Flies Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes